


The Stars and The Moon

by Sira



Series: Little One [1]
Category: For All Time (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a drabble series about Laura and Charles facing a new adventure in their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lying on her back next to Charles, she laced her hand with his.

“This feels decadent,” she admitted softly.

“What does?”

“Having a moonshine picnic on a regular week day, stargazing.”

He turned onto his side, watched her.

“Do you enjoy it?”

“Yes, I do.”

They were silent for several long minutes while Laura looked at the familiar constellations of stars on the nightly sky.

“You’re not stargazing,” she told him.

“I found something more beautiful to look at.”

She turned to him, her eyes finding his in the near darkness.

“Something more beautiful and amazing than the universe? There seem to be millions of stars out there, waiting for us to admire their beauty.”

“There’s only one Laura,” he murmured, and leaning in, his mouth found hers.

His touch, his taste, his nearness made her hum, whisper his name in question.

“I need you, Laura. I want you.”

Out here? In the open? No one would see them, but…

“Please,” a single word whispered against her lips and she acquiesced, their mouths melding against each other, their clothes cast aside while their hands touched, explored.

His hands on her skin, his mouth kissing a blazing trail down her body had her tremble, made her body ache for his touch.

“Charles, now,” she said, her voice a broken whisper.

Hovering over her, he smiled at her. She could feel his erection so close to where she wanted it and it made it hard to focus on his words.

“I had to travel far to find you, had to wait decades thinking I was crazy. You’re my life, Laura.”

He merged his body with hers, and all she could do was arch against him, her legs wrapped around his waist.  
They made love slowly and when her climax swept over her, it was intense, yet heartbreakingly tender. He whispered her name, followed her over the edge, and she sank into his waiting arms.

Their bodies cooled slowly, and she could feel something had changed. She smiled.  
If it was what she thought it was, only time would tell.


End file.
